PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Developing a broadly effective vaccine against HCV is one of the most important goals in HCV research. For this program focusing on understand antibody responses elicited in infection and vaccination and on applying the knowledge to designing HCV vaccine antigens, the Admin Core is responsible for overseeing and supporting the research activities to accomplish four broad areas: administrative and fiscal management, communication management, scientific oversight, and scientific outreach. The Admin Core will provide fiscal oversight, facilitate communication and reagent sharing between research labs, coordinate sample shipment and storage between the research sites, monitor scientific progress through internal reviews and the annual scientific advisory board meeting, coordinate travels of project PIs and researchers to present results in scientific symposiums and the annual NIH U19 meeting, assist U19 researchers in the preparation and submission of scientific publications, and organize the annual Scientific Advisory Committee meeting. The Admin Core will be led by the U19 Center Director with the help of an Admin Core Manager and an Admin Core Associate to accomplish the above tasks in a cost-effective manner.